What's Become Of Me
by Chelsinator
Summary: In this story, Nick Duval - A seventeen year old from the past - is transformed into a demon. During the change, the world around has evolved and his family is long gone. He is sent out to hunt down Jeff Sterling. Will feelings get in the way? Niff  M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is an idea I had at school and it sort of developed onwards. This is demon!Nick and I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own Glee or Riker and Curt ( Though I wish I did)**

**Nick's POV**

I huddled into the corner of the small, dark room, hand clutching my neck. Moments earlier a tall, sinister man with long dark hair abducted me and brought me here, said something about being his project. I though he was insane, that was, until I saw his neck extend from his body. I thought _I _was insane. It curled through the air before his mouth met my neck, teeth sinking into me. God, the pain. I couldn't move. He wasn't a vampire, my blood was still in me. No, he was putting something in me.. It felt like two sharp needles were plunged into my neck as the strange venom-like liquid filled my body, ripping me from the inside as they sunk deeper. My body started to spaz out, was I having a seizure? No... my body was changing. My body skinny frame was building up in muscle, skin tightening. The frenzy felt amazing in some aspects but I knew that this bliss would soon pass. The man pulled his viscous fangs out of me and I collapsed to the floor, my new body unable to withstand itself. I was still changing though. The man growled – or laughed I think – and kicked me to the other side of the room. That's how I ended up in the corner. My eyes shut tight, and that's when I blacked out.

I woke up... the next day? I couldn't be sure. Every inch of me hurt.

"Ah, you're finally awake..." The man chuckled

I groaned and tried to stand, falling soon after. My body was too weak, "What... What have you done to me?" My voice rasped out from disuse. _How long was I out for?_

The man just smiled in my direction, "I made you into the unbelievable, a creature beyond compare. Feel for your heart beat, Nicholas"

_How does he know my name? _I thought as I slowly brought my hand to my chest, palm resting lightly on the left side. I gasped.

The man laughed more, _How could this be funny? _I pressed down harder, there must be some mistake. No... no mistake. I had no hear beat.

I looked to the man, my eyes wide, "W-what have you d-done to me?" I asked again, cursing lightly at my stutter.

"You don't need a heart when you're dead"

"I-I don't have one?" I asked scared. If I did have a heart, it would surely have stopped beating.

"Well, you don't need it!" The man said, throwing a stale lump of bread in my direction before leaving.

I scampered towards the only food in the room, my entire system sensing it's presence. I brought it to my lips and took a bite, only to spit it out. It tasted just like regular bread, but I didn't crave it. I couldn't keep the vile food down and I realised, I had a need for something far more rich... and not mine.

In my angered and hungry state, I found the strength to throw the stale piece of nothingness at the wall, watching it crumble. I growled in frustration, _Why am I so angry? I'm never angry! _I got up and banged hard on the door my abductor used.

"Let me the fuck out!" I shouted

No response

"FUCK!"

My fist collided hard against the wood, splitting it slightly. That's when someone pulled me out.

**A/N: So it isn't very long but it's only my first chapter. Hope you liked it :D**

**Reviews = Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I was so pleased when you guys said you liked this :) Really shocked me! I'm sorry if this is confusing because, right now, I am Rping as Nick on Tumblr!**

**I don't own Glee or Curt and Riker (But I wish I did)**

As I plunged into the light, I couldn't help but shade my eyes. The person pulling me persisted until I removed my hand. In front of me was a decent looking guy, my age?

"Who are you?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

The boy smiled, "Sebastian Smythe"

There was awkward silence before Sebastian grabbed me again and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Master would want to see you" Sebastian laughed and before I knew it, we were in front of large white doors, "You see, you're one of us now"

I looked at him strangely, _One of us?_, "And what is that?"

Sebastian gave me a seemingly sympathetic smile before knocking on the door and leaving. I watched him go, rage building up once more. _You could have told me, fuck wit!_

A short tanned boy with curly hair opened the door and pulled me through. I looked on his shirt, he was wearing a name badge. _What the actual fuck?_ _Blaine? _I was snapped out of my thoughts when the hobbit pulled me through. Before long I was standing before another set of white doors. He pushed me into them and they creaked open. I slammed hard on the cement floor and looked up. The man from before stood above me.

"Come to learn your destiny have we, Nicholas?" He laughed.

"What am I?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

I watched the man's lips curl into a smile as he picked me up with ease, he shoved me to a window and I looked out.

"Wh-Where am I?" I asked, the world outside was not my own. Where there were usually horse drawn carriages were now weird mechanical boxes. The houses weren't small cottages but huge skyscrapers and brick buildings. My eyes were wide and I turned to him, "**Where am I?**" I repeated, stern.

The man laughed, "The same place you were one hundred years ago"

My head snapped up. No.

I laughed lightly, "That's impossible"

He pushed me to a mirror against my own will, "Not for a demon" he whispered in my ear.

I felt the rage bubble up inside me again but I snapped out of it when I saw my eyes flash black.

"I-I'm a demon?" My voice faltered.

"Assigned for a special job"

_My family, friends – not that I had any – and everyone I ever loved was gone. My home, my pets... all gone._

"And that is?"

The man chuckled, "How about you get to know me first, dinner? Eight'o'clock?" he shoved me out of the room.

Before I knew it, I was outside in what looked like a training ground. I didn't believe what he said, that whole demon thing. Sure, I saw my eyes and all but... really? _Lets be logical, this is impossible and I am going to wake up tomorrow with a headache and find out Uncle Louis gave me Ale. But those peculiar metal boxes and buildings... maybe I _was_ out for one hundred years. That means... I am one hundred and seventeen. Shit I'm old!_

I walked along the grounds until I found Sebastian seated with some people, boys my age... no. They could be older. I walked towards Sebastian and gave a weak smile as he directioned me to sit down. I did.

"Tell us ya name"He smiled

I cleared my throat, "Nicholas..."

"Well, Nick, this is Wes, David, Trent, Charlie, Cam and Thad – he never speaks," Sebastian smiled. Each boy waved as their name was called, "Guys, this is Nick"

Most of the boys smiled and shook hands with me, except Thad. He sat to the side of the group, staring at me darkly. I felt a cold jolt up my spine. I dropped to my knees and my whole body screamed at my. I looked shakily at my hands, the skin turning to a dark grey. "W-wha-"I tried to speak but Sebastian cut over me.

"He's going through a stage!" He shouted

I tried looking up but the sun pierced my eyes. An incredible scream of pain escaped my lips as I tried to stop it from happening. I started taking deep breaths, urging my body to stop. What surprised me was when it did. I saw my skin colour return and my body relax. I looked up once more to see they guys, wide eyed.

"He... He stopped it" Wes said, confused, "No one ever stops it"

"He's different" Thad said, everyone gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still so happy that people like this :D I am going to make this chapter a bit longer (I hope) Also, if you guys can, Check out Just Another Dalton Boy by x-Meiko-Rose-x ! It's a collaboration and is taken from out RP! Enjoy this chapter!**

I can't remember the events after 'my stage' but the time managed to fly to 'dinner'. I don't know how, dinner involved me strapped to a table, the binds burning my skin, but it did. I tried pulling out but that made it worse.

"Help! Sebastian!" I cried

The man chuckled, "Nope, just me. Jeremiah"

_Why does a freak like him have a normal name? _I thought as the binds grew tighter. I cried loudly, tears rising to my eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked

Jeremiah's lips curled into a smile, "Thaddeus says you're different, you might finally be the right specimen."

My eyes widened as mechanical arms brought a set of sharp needles down near me. "W-What are these?" I asked, almost scared for my life.

Jeremiah grabbed one and looked at the purple liquid inside, "You see, my venom made you a demon, but this will make you the strongest we've got... _if_ you survive"

I felt my body stiffen and Jeremiah plunged the point into me. I screamed. I bit my lip hard enough for it to bleed and screamed more as the next needle came into contact with my skin. I looked behind Jeremiah, Thad was standing behind him.

"H-Help" I muttered, feeling my body shut down.

"Sure" Thad smiled, grabbing the biggest needle and plunging it into my chest. I cried loudly, sobs racking my sore body. I felt the cool liquid overwhelm my body and I plunged into darkness.

I woke up in a bright room, I some how knew it. Like it had been rooted into my brain. Dalton Academy. I sat up straight in the bed, I knew it, but in the same sense I didn't. I could tell it was early morning and I turned my head to the side. A beautiful, blonde boy laid in a peaceful sleep, his mouth open slightly. I smiled at him but had a sudden urge to hurt him. _What the hell? I don't even know him!_

I stood up and walked over to what I presumed was my cupboard and pulled out a uniform, as if I already knew it was there, and placed it on my bed. The blonde stirred slightly but didn't wake from his sleep. I walked into the bathroom and found a strange appliance. I undressed myself and stood in the cubed area, turning a knob connected to the wall. Hot water poured from it and I jumped to the side, turning the second knob. It seemed to even out the temperature and it was suitable to stand in. I soon found soap and cleaned myself up.

Walking to a sink basin, I found a towel and small bag with my name on them. I wrapped the the soft towel around my hips and glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked like a whole new person. My body that was once so fragile and weak now strong and built. _Kinda feels good to be a demon _I thought to myself as I ran my hands over my body, smirking. I opened up the small bag to find a tin tube with a press lid on it. I held it out and pressed down, watching as a liquid sprayed out of it. It smelt really nice so I put it on my body. Continuing my search , I found what I knew was a toothbrush, hairbrush and a weird paste. Considering it said _Colgate Multi-Action Toothpaste, _I put it on the brush and into my mouth. I spent at least ten minutes brushing and rinsing my teeth before brushing my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom, cleaned and refreshed, happy the blonde was still asleep. I walked to my bed and looked at a pair of silk undergarments neatly folded a top of my clothing. "Spider-man...?" I read the word from on top of them and shrugged. I threw the towel to the floor and struggled to pull the silk bottoms on. Still struggling, I started pulling frantically. One thing led to another and I fell on my back, the underwear on properly. I must have fallen with a bang because in almost no time, I heard childish giggles from behind me. I turned around to find the blonde covering his mouth, trying to mute his laughing. My face turned bright red and I shuffled to my feet and put my grey trouser pants on. When I turned back around, the blonde was staring wide-eyed at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to see what could be wrong.

"You're ho- You have a nice body" The boy blushed, standing up, "Jeff Sterling" Jeff held his hand out for me to shake and I did,

"Nicholas Duval" I smiled

"Welcome to Dalton, Nick"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah! School holidays! Two weeks (I think) Without school, though I still have work and about six assignments! So this is going to have a little bit suggestive, mainly Nick discovering himself and the new world around him + Niff feelings!:) Enjoy (Reviews would be nice)**

(**********)

I was grateful for Jeff, he was super sweet and showed me all around Dalton. I still can't help but feel left out, even after about two weeks. There is so much new technology like cell phones and laptops – which Jeff laughed at me for not knowing about – and everything is simple. Through the metal and cold exterior of this place, lives something warm for everyone. For me, that's Jeff!

Some nights are hard, well most nights are. When Jeff's not occupied turning me on, I fight hard with myself not to rip the blonde to shreds! I don't know why I want to, but... I feel I need to.

Jeff hasn't had such a good life, I could tell, and he seemed so concerned when I didn't eat – which I can't help. Human food – what I have started to call it – doesn't satisfy my needs.

I lied on my bed, Jeff was at Warbler practise and I was on my own. He wouldn't be back for about three hours, so I thought this would be a good idea to figure out _what _I am. I sat up and crossed my legs, closing my eyes. I thought about that first time I stood in the mirror, how I felt when my eyes filled with darkness. Anger. I thought about everything that had ever ticked me off.

Anderson, the bully who wouldn't leave me alone until I was crying. _Fuck I hate him!_ I thought as I clenched my fist. His stupid friends, Alexander, Daniel and the eldest, Thad Harwood... My eyes snapped open and I realised I knew Thad. Thad was one of my attackers – he hurt me so bad once that I couldn't leave the cottage for a month. I shot up and punched the wall, leaving a ding in it. I turned to my mirror and saw my skin turn a sickly shade of white, my eyes soaked in black. I smirked, opening my mouth to find my teeth, all long and jagged. I took a deep breath, I felt invincible. Without risking being caught, I snuck out the window. The cool breeze made my curls blow off my face as I started my mini journey.

Everything was going fine, until a junior apporached me,

"Nick!" The boy bounced, I think his name was Jason.

I ignored him, he was irrelevant right now, I wanted Jeff... so I could rip his throat out! The junior came up behind me and tugged on my blazer, that's when I snapped. I growled and pick him up by his throat, squeezing tight. The boy gasped, staring into my eyes. He was so scared! That was until I threw him to the other end of the field, I was the scared one. I ran away with incredible speed only to trip and hit my head hard on the ground. I cursed loudly, my eyes and teeth changing back – skin still pale. The sun was bright in my eyes so I shut them.

Jeff ran to me when he heard I had tripped. He rested my head on his leg but I didn't dare open my eyes, until I heard him gasp. He was feeling for my pulse. I felt a salty liquid on my face and realised the blonde was crying, "Jeff?" I whispered softly, opening my eyes.

"Oh... Oh my god" Jeff whispered, "I thought I lost you"

I stared the blonde in the eye, lifting his chin up, "I'm not going anywhere"

He smiled at me, rubbing furiously at his eyes. He hugged me tight, "Promise?"

Next, I did something I never thought I would, I leant forward and kissed the blonde. I felt him tense up, but slowly settle, kissing me back with force. I smiled, _So that's how he want's to play, huh?_

I stood up, pulling him with me, and dragged him to our dorm, forcing him onto the bed. I climbed onto him, holding him down with my hands as I kissed him passionately. He moaned and bucked up desperately. I laughed, "Like that, do we?"

He tilted his neck back and I stopped, staring wide-eyed.

_KILL HIM!_ A voice, Jeremiah's voice, screamed in my head.

_DO IT! KILL HIM!_

_My hands snaked up to Jeff's neck, resting lightly, ready to grip._

_JUST TILT IT AND SNAP! HE'S DONE FOR!_

"No!" I screamed, falling of off Jeff, fainting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a while, yes. I just don't know what to write. Enjoy and please review.**

A few hours later, I woke with a start. I knew my eyes were black. My body was screaming in pain and I realised I was grasping something. There was a small whimper beside me and that's when I knew. I was gripping Jeff's wrist, tightly. It was definitely going to bruise and it was bleeding from where I dug my nails in. He was staring wide-eyed at me and I felt my eyes change back. I backed to the corner of my room, taking a good look at the blonde. He had been crying, but not because of the unbearable pain, he was worried. His face was red and his eyes were puffy, he rested his wrist lightly in his hand, still staring at me.

"Jeff, I can ex-"

"What are y-you?" Jeff asked, obviously scared.

I turned away. I couldn't face him like this, "I'm a human... A human like you"

The blonde shook his head, "You aren't though... I saw your eyes"

"Jeff..." Nick sighed, "I am one hundred and seventeen years old..."

The blondes eyes, if it were even possible, widened more, "W-What?"

"I was born on the eighteenth of November, 1894," Nick whispered, "Nicholas James Duval. I was... I was changed into a demon on the eleventh of March, 1912... I was out for one hundred years."

"Don't lie!" Jeff burst out, "I h-hate people lying!"

"I'm not lying! Come with me to the library, we might be able to get some old records..." Nick said, helping Jeff up, "Let me fix this first" eyeing the blonde's wrist.

(*)

I was reading through old newspapers and articles from my time, finding one from my school, the year it burnt down. All the students – a total of thirty – were asked to stand out the front of the rubble for a picture. I was fifteen.

"There!" I exclaimed, finding my tiny frame. I was away from everyone else, no one wanted to stand with me, "Read the text, it says Nick Duval"

"You're so small" Jeff whispered

"Yeah, I actually only got muscles when I was transformed into... well whatever I am."

I looked through some more newspapers and my hands stopped moving. It was an article from the day I was abducted.

_**Mother kills self over dead son.**_

_Merrianne Lucian-Duval commited suicide after finding her sons body abandoned by the Kerran Lake. It is unknown how he (Nicholas Duval) died and officers have given up. There are no visible wounds or abnormalities and no sign the victim drowned or had a heart attack. His death will remain a mystery. He is to be buried in the Duval fields, a cross has been made by his family in memory._

"Oh g-god..." I wispered, feeling Jeff's gaze on me. I handed him the article.

"Duval fields..." Jeff muttered, "That's near my house! That... That cross is for you?"

I gulped, "Is there anything there?"

"Framed stuff, I've never been close enough to see it"

"Can we see it?" I asked desperately, a tear escaping my eye.

"Of course Nicky," _Nicky, that was new, _"This weekend"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am reeeeeally sorry I haven't updated in a while! _Reeeeaally! _I've just been busy Rping and doing school work and actual work. Grrrr McDonalds! I am kidding :) Anyway, Though I am writing this AN ahead, I hope to make this one long :) Please review!**

Finally, after three days of wait, the weekend came. I bounced slightly waiting for Jeff to get his car keys. Not only am I going to see _my _grave, I am going to meet Jeff's family! EXCITED! I bet they are as wonderful as he.

I don't know what we call us, but I think we are boyfriends. Ah, it just feels nice to say.

Jeff finally came out of Dalton with more bags than hands and I instantly rushed to his side, whisking them away, "You're letting me stay at your house, I can help" I smiled as he was about to stop me.

I piled them into the back of his car and sat in the front seat. I frowned slightly, looking to Jeff, "I've never been in a car before" I whispered shakily.

Jeff smiled and started the engine, I felt my whole body tense. As he started driving off, I loosened lightly but continued to grip the seat, eyes turning black from fear.

Jeff pulled over the instant he noticed.

"Shit" Jeff gasped, unclipping his seat belt and leaning over me, "Come back to me, Nick. You okay?" He tried soothing.

I took deep breaths, then the voices started.

_Right there... do it!_

_Come on, bite his freaking neck off!_

"SHUT UP JEREMIAH!" I screamed, feeling Jeff's hands on my cheeks, his soft voice penetrating my ears.

"_I, I wanna save you_

_Wanna save your heart tonight_

_He'll only break you_

_Leave you torn apart, oh  
>I can't be no superman<em>

_But for you I'd be superhuman_

_I, I want to save you_

_Save you, save you, tonight"_

I leaned back in the seat, breathing heavy, "J-Jeff..?"

"Right here, Nicky. Right here" Jeff smiled, kissing my lips lightly.

I watched him and he watched me as my eyes change back. I felt him shudder.

"I'm never going to get used to that" Jeff smiled sweetly, trying to be nice.

"I'll run..." I muttered, catching his confused look, "I can run fast enough... let me run"

Jeff bit his lip, "You sure? It's kind of impossible to run as fast as a car"

I got out of the car, "You better go. I don't know the way"

Jeff sighed and started the car, I watched him drive off. Taking one big breath, I rubbed my hands together and started to run. God, I was fast. I swear, no one could see me. I was faster than Jeff, that was for sure because before I knew it, I was beside his car, slowing down so he could keep up. I saw him look at me, eyes wide, mouth dropped. I just laughed.

Half an hour later, and we were there. I let Jeff pull up before I ran up behind him. He got out and for some strange reason, I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

The blonde smiled, leaning his head on my shoulder – which probably proved a challenge considering out height difference.

"Jeff..." I muttered, embarrassedly, "Are we... are we a couple?"

Jeff smiled more, "If you wanna be a couple"

I couldn't stop the grin growing on my face when I kissed his lips, softly, "I'd like that, very much"

Jeff sighed and pulled away from me, he was strangely quiet. He grabbed his bags from the car and started walking, "This way. Mum and Dad aren't home until after the weekend. It's just me and my brother"

I smiled, so maybe I wasn't meeting his family, but I was meeting his brother.

He pulled me to his room, almost trying to avoid his older brother's confrontation, and sat on his bed.

"This is my room" Jeff smiled softly, "You can ha"

"Like hell," I laughed, "We can share"

Jeff remained silent, leading me downstairs when he heard a car drive off. His brother was gone.

Jeff handed me a green apple and we walked outside, "Jeff, I can't eat"

The blonde sighed, "You have to eat, baby."

I gulped, I knew what would happen if I took a bite and yet, I did. One small, insignificant bite and I was collapsing to my knees, dry heaving. I coughed a little, "I-I'm sorry Jeff... I can't eat _human_ food"

Jeff bit his lip, sadly, "I'm sorry"

He laced his hand with mine and helped me up, soon we were _tresspassing_ on Duval Fields.

I saw the cross in the distance and I gripped Jeff's hand tighter. He looked at me lovingly and I whispered, "My body is there... but it's here..."

Jeff smiled lightly.

We reached the cross and the first thing I noticed was the was a large box, seemingly untouched, with a big lock on the front.

The blonde sighed loudly, "I wish we could see what was in there for you..."

I smiled lightly and closed my eyes, "You might want to move"

I channeled all my energy and put one hand on the lock. I dug deeper into my sub conscious, willing myself to press harder. And just like that, I felt the cold metal shatter beneath my hand. Jeff clapped happily, "THAT WAS SO COOL"

He came up to my side and moved my hand gently, I was a little too far in my state to control myself. He lifted it up and smiled, pulling an old, stuffed llama out. I blinked a few times, consentration returning to me, right as Jeff shoved the llama in my face.

I gasped, pulling it close to me, "Carlyle!"

Jeff looked at me weird and I sighed, "Carlyle, a ridiculous stuffed llama... My only friend"

The blonde frowned at me, "What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes sadly, "This was my only friend, even days before I was abducted... no one liked me. I was literally the only gay guy in my village..."

Jeff pulled me close, petting Carlyle's head, "It's adorable"

I smiled and put my hand into the box, pulling out a few photo frames. My mother and father. Me and Carlyle. Family portraits. Next I pulled out letters.

"Huh? It seems my family wrote me letters..." I whispered, the first letter from my father. I could tell by the writing.

I opened it up and four letter's were scrawled on the paper.

_I'M GLAD YOU'RE GONE_

"O-Oh god..." I said, dropping the paper, shakily. Jeff picked it up and read it allowed.

"Who wrote this?"

"F-Father... I can t-tell..." I muttered, shaking and holding Carlyle close.

"Fuck" Jeff gasped, hearing the owners of Duval Fields pull up. He stood, grabbing the box and my hand and dragging me off. My body having gone weak.

We were in his front yard when he pulled me from my thoughts, "Sorry, babe. The Duvals were home"

My eyes widened, "They're... they're Duvals?"

Jeff nodded, "But you can't meet them, do you know how freaked they'd be?"

I just nodded. We sat in silence before I heard a car driving from in the distance, feeling Jeff tense up.

"Jackson's home" He muttered


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not even sure anyone is reading this but here is the next chapter**. **It's short get over it! xD**

_Jackson? Who the fuck is Jackson and why does he have my Jeffie sitting next to me freaking out. Literally hyperventilating!_

"Who's that?" I asked, trying to catch site as the older boy stepped out of the car. He was almost a spitting image of Jeff but with darker hair.

"M-My brother" Jeff whispered through his large breaths. He just couldn't keep air in. "Keep me safe" The blonde muttered without a second thought.

I kept my eye on the evil looking boy heading our way, he was almost another form of Jeremiah. He came up to Jeff, ignoring me as if I was invisible. Jackson pushed his hand into Jeff's hair and gripped it tight,

"Hey fag" He sneered.

"Hello Jackson" Jeff whispered, shaking.

The older boy smirked, "What am I punishing you for now?"

"Wh-wha-?"

"You look so scared"

"I-I broke into Duval Field..." Jeff whispered, his skin as pale as snow.

Jackson swung his hand back and slapped Jeff hard, "Now why would you fucking do that?"

"F-For Nick!"

Jackson looked at me, I was already growling. He eyed me up and down before saying, "You Nick?"

_No shit Sherlock!_

I stood up, surprisingly scary, and growled, "Stay away from Jeff!"

Jackson started laughing, "And what are you going to do?"

I clenched my fist and stepped toward him, grabbing his throat with my other hand. Jackson instantly started gagging for air. I looked at him in disgust, hearing Jeff whimper more. I felt my eyes once again grow black and my teeth sharpen to points. I dragged him forward and took a bite of his neck.

Jeff screamed.

I pushed the older boy away, the same look in my eyes. Finally, something that tasted nice. It still wasn't what I wanted. I turned to Jeff, looking at him, somber. I placed my hand on his cheek, my nails grabbing sharp. Jeff screamed again. My eyes widened and I dashed of into the neighbouring field.

I didn't look back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know that the last chapter was short but I want you to make sure you read this little message: JEFFS POV! Please review, love ya! Again, it's only short**

**Jeff's P.O.V**

I screamed, a whimper escaping my lips as my older brother Jackson collapsed to the ground. It was all so frightening. He was literally missing a piece of his neck. Then the devil creature I call my boyfriend turned to me. The glint in his eye almost deadly. He wanted to kill me. My body tensed as he laid a sharp, clawed hand on my cheek. A few tears escaped my eyes and Nick ran off.

I stared at Jackson, on the ground, debating who to worry over. Nick was on his own and probably freaking out too while Jackson was next to dying on the floor near me. I pulled out my phone and called an I was certain it was on it's way, I ran for Nick. I needed to get to him before something happened.

I ran through the field, dodging trees as well as possible as my lanky body begged me to stop. I never was a sporty guy.

"NICK!" I screamed, hoping he'd hear me but to no avail. So I continued to run, as fast as I could. A few hours later and I tripped, tumbling down a hill. I sobbed on the spot, pulling my hand through my blonde and dirt hair, "N-Nick" I whimpered.

There was a rustling noise and I looked up. There he was, Nick Duval. He looked normal again, a warm yet scared look on his face. I sat up and watched him, not daring to take my eyes away.

"I don't want to hurt you Jeff, I swear it" Nick whispered, his old day accent coming through. He never really did sound modern, "I want to protect you with all my heart. I love you so much"

I nodded, smiling lightly, "I..." I stopped when I saw a dark figure apear behind Nick. I wanted to say something but it was too late. The man with long hair grabbed Nick's neck from behind and stabbed his long sharp fingernails in. Nick was unconscios before he could even scream. I started to hyperventilate. A cloud of darkness circled around Nick and he disappeared. The man looked me in the eye,

"Hello Jeffrey" He smiled

I whimpered, "Wh-who are you?"

Before I knew it, he was right in front of me. My eyes widened and I went to speak when there was a sharp object lodged into my stomach. I passed out.

I woke up later on in the corner of a dark room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And we are back to NICKS POV! Again, I am sorry it's short. I've been busy. Enjoy and please review!**

My eyes fluttered open, my throat felt like it was on fire. As my vision slowly returned I realised I was in a cage. I stood up as fast as I could, only to stumble lightly. I felt different... So, so different... There was a weird, strong feeling in my chest, like it was being hit with a hammer. I set my hand there to try and settle the feeling and what I felt almost made me faint.

_BAH-BUM... BAH-BUM...BAH-BUM..._

"I-I'm alive...?"

"Hmhmhm" I heard Thaddeus laugh. I turned to him, eyes wide.

"What's going on..?"

"Well, well, well Nicholas" He laughed, "I haven't seen you in one hundred years. Still, old habits don't die" Thad's hand connected hard with the side of my cheek, "I still hate you"

I groaned as I fell to the floor, "P-Please, Thaddeus..."

"You couldn't do you're job, so we reversed rolls."

My eyebrow raised as I looked around desperately. Thad disappeared. The was a growling noise behind me and I shivered. Turning slowly, tears rolled down my cheeks. Jeff was chained up, his eyes were black and his skin far more paler than usual. Teeth and nails were sharpened to points, I shook.

"J-Jeffie..?"

"AH!" He growled, "_DIE!_"

I whimpered into the corner of the cage, crying much more furiously now.

Then...

… Jeff's chains were unlocked.

Before I knew it, Jeff's claws were jabbing into my neck, his mouth mere centimetres away.

"Jeffie... please" I breathed. He sunk his teeth into my neck, sucking at my blood as it poured out. I pulled onto him, trying to push him away with strength I no longer had. My head fell limp and I passed out.

**A/N: It's short BUT STILL NOT OVER! THIS IS NOT THE END**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yeah, so I said it wasn't over and it isn't. I am definitely making this one longer because right now I have no internet! Enjoy and please Review!

I don't know why but something wouldn't let me stay unconscious. I unfortunately woke back up but to my surprise, Jeff wasn't 'eating me'. No, he was guarding me. But from what? I let my eyes adjust the find Thaddeus and Jeff literally fighting. Fisty cuffs! Hands on combat whatever you want to call it. I could feel the hole in my neck and I just wished I was dead. Jeff's just going to kill me eventually... It wasn't until I focused hard did I realise my hearing was fading in and out.

"He hates you!" I recalled Thad saying

"No...-e never would!"

"He loves me!" My eyes snapped to Thad. Did I really just hear him say that? The boy who bullied me so much when I was... younger? Back in the old days? He was the reason I was running, the reason I was abducted! He hates me... I hate him...

The two must have been fighting for some time as I started to notice claw marks, their sweat drenched clothes and blood... lots of blood. I tried speaking up but I couldn't. My body burned.

Jeff swung hard, knocking Thaddeus to the ground. He fell with a loud thud.

"Nick is mine... I never want to hurt him and now that I know how it's felt for him I..." Jeff took a deep breath and turned to me. I felt so scared, "I'm going to make us bo-... forever. Unfortunately immortal."

I cursed in my mind as my hearing chose to fade out then. What happened next scared me the most. Jeff grabbed me harshly - unintentionally - and dragged his claws downs my body as if he knew what he was doing. He moved his hands to my face and carved a shape much like an alchemist's circle on my cheek, under my eye. It was only small but by the never ending pain and time it took to complete, I could tell it was detailed. He did the same to himself. He lifted me up to his cheek and pressed the two marks together. The intense pain made me squeeze my eyes shut, finally becoming unconscious.

I woke up at Jeff's house, in his bed. I felt different. I took a deep breath and it struck me. I was still a human. I sat up fast, rubbing at my neck, no hole. There was a knock at the door.  
>"You up, babe?" Jeff's chipper tone called.<br>I nodded only to realise he can't see it, "Yeah... I'm up"  
>The not-so-blonde entered the room smiling, soon fading as he saw me staring "Wh-what?"<br>"What happened to your hair?" I asked, it was blonde as usual but there was a small brown patch. He just laughed. I stared at him a little while longer, that type of brown seemed so familiar. Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, flicking his longer than normal fringe away. I saw the alchemist's circle. My eyes widened and I went to touch my cheek, realising my own hair was long enough to cover it. He aimed his phone at me and snapped a picture, placing the technology in my hand. I looked at the image, my eyes just as wide as before. I had a blonde patch of hair like he did brown.

"We're a part of each other" Jeff exclaimed after I had time to look at myself in the mirror. I also noticed one of my eyes and Jeff's eyes were different. One of them were a blueish grey like mine and the other green like his, "We... we're kind of immortal too"

"Oh... where are your family?" I asked, noticing no one was around.

"Nick... that fight was fifty years ago... my family are dead." Jeff muttered, "But, while you were out and recovering... Tyler! Mason!"

I looked at Jeff confused as two identical twin boys came running to him.

"I thought we could have a family of our own" He whispered, I realised they looked a lot like Jeff, "I created them..."

My eyes filled with tears and I realised, I needed to thank Thad. if he hadn't chased me that day, I would never have become a monster... I'd have never found Jeff. 


End file.
